When Revenge Takes Over
by MrsMurphyMcRippner
Summary: What happens if Hermione Tries to tell Ron how she feels and he doesnt acknowledge it? Who will she turn to instead? rated M for Sexual Content...


She didnt know how it happened because it happened so fast. One moment she was walking down a dimly lit hallway, the next she was wrapped up in a whirlwind of sex. And she would never have thought it would have been with Fred Weasley.

During her sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione has to come to a very sudden realisation. She was in love with Ron, her friend of six years. She didn't really want to admit this but when she saw him with that girl this realisation had hit her in the face. How could she not have known? She had been jealous of every girl that showed interest in him but she never thought it was jealousy. She has always attempted to justify it by disguising jealousy with anger.

But now there could be no more justification. And she wanted him to know how she felt. The only problem was that she was incredibly proud and could never bring herself to admit such a thing... not in her right mind at least. And so, one night she drank a potion she has invented herself, one which gives the drinker all the euphoric effects of being drunk minus the stumbling around and slurring or words.

She waited in her dormitory until the potion took effect and then she slowly made her way down to the Griffindor common room. There sat Ron with Harry working on some potions homework that Hermione had finished days ago. Lavender Brown was nowhere in sight. Hermione stood up straight and walked over to where they were sitting.

"Ron?" she asked with as much courage as she could muster with help from her potion. "Can I please talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Ron replied with a smile was incredibly perfect, one that Hermione never noticed before, "where?" Hermione was relieved that Ron seemed to grasp that this was to be a private conversation. Hermione pointed to the entrance of the Common room and Ron stood up after telling Harry that he will be right back. He lead the way outside through the Fat lady and waited for her to follow.

"What's going on?" he asked her when they both started walking. Now was the moment, the one she had been preparing for, the potion was making her feel very confident so she stopped and turned to him and opened her mouth.

"Ron!!" Came another voice and before Hermione could say anything Lavender Brown was walking up to them, "where have you been silly? I have been looking all over for you!" She said to him.

"Just taking a walk with Hermione" he said ad he gestured towards her. Lavender shot her an angry look. "Well come on!!" she said pulling him away and Ron followed, completely forgetting that Hermione needed to tell him something.

She was furious! She wanted to curse him so much, she hated him for doing that to her and she hated that horrible Lavender for taking him away. How could Ron do something like that to her? That's it, she will get revenge.

And that's when she saw Fred Weasley walking towards the Fat Lady. Without thinking she walked up to him and grabbed his hand and started pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Hermione, where are we going?" said Fred. He didn't seem to mind; on the contrary he probably found it entertaining that she was breaking to rules. She didn't answer and just kept dragging him until they reached the Charms room. She pushed him inside and closed the door.

He opened his mouth to say something but the words never escaped his lips because Hermione started kissing him. She was kissing him as forcefully as possible, just standing there letting all her anger spill into this kiss. Fred was completely shocked and at first hardly responded, however after about ten seconds he started kissing her just a forcefully and pulling her against him and moving her backwards so that she was pushed against the wall.

He was a fantastic kisser and she wondered how many girls he had kissed. She kept on, weaving her tongue in and out of his mouth and he enjoyed it because he let out the slightest of groans. She stopped kissing him to catch her breath. She looked into his eyes and he said, "What is this?"

"I don't know," she replied, "all I know is at this very moment, this is all I want." And she wasn't lying, it was true, her need for revenge had left her, all she wanted was to kiss him some more and for the first time since she entered the room she had another thought, she didn't just want to kiss him, she wanted more. He did too, because despite the fact that they stopped kissing he was still holding her to close to him deeply breathing and looking straight into her eyes as if to ask her if he could go ahead. All she did was nod at him.

His immediate reaction was to take out his wand and put a silencing charm around them and also two or three other deflecting charms so they won't be interrupted. And when he was done he looked at her again and slowly he started unbuttoning her school shirt, her breathing was deep again, not from being tired but from fear. She had never done this before.

When her top was off he did the same with his shirt, revealing an incredibly toned body. She moved his hands down to her hips and unzipped her skirt and as it fell off she started unzipping his pants. He looked at her and for a moment he seems shocked, "You are stunning," he said. She gave a slight smile.

He started kissing her again. This time not as forcefully. He caressed her skin and his touch made her heart beat even faster. He moved his hands to the small of her back and then he unhooked her bra. As it slipped off he brushed his hands past her nipples and moved his lips down her neck and started sucking. It felt fantastic. He was so soft and gentle.

To her surprise he kept moving down kissing her stomach and then he took off her underwear. She was completely naked now. He picked her up and placed her on the desk that was behind them. And again he stroked her entire body when he finally reaches her folds and separated them, slipping his soft fingers into her. She gave a small moan and then he started moving his fingers in an out calmly, as if she was made of glass. But as her moaning became slightly deeper, he started going faster, in out in out, she was completely wet as he was massaging her with incredible force. She started contracting over and over again. It felt fantastic.

Then she sat up and slid his underwear down his legs, his fingers still inside her moving slowly again. She took he engorged penis into her hand and started moving it up and down, faster and faster. They were moving in unison and she loved it. And as if they both knew what was going to happen next, they stopped and he climbed on top of her as she laid down again. And she spread her legs even more, inviting him to enter her. And he did. Slowly he moved into her letting out a small groan every time she contracted. Soon he was in her completely and he wanted more and so did she so they started moving. He slipped in and out of her, in and out in and out. "Harder," she said.

He started pounding her with such force that she let go of an immense moan. "More, more, more," she breathed. And he listened. They were moving so perfectly together now that she thought they could never stop... but then she felt a wave of ecstasy flow over her and she contracted an incredible amount. And together, they let out a scream.

She felt something trickle down her legs onto the desk as he poured into her. They were done and she could not imagine that there was a better feeling in the world than the one she just experienced. He stood back up and smiled at her, the cheeky smile he often wore. And slowly they were getting dressed without saying a word.

After that night they never spoke of it again. It seems as if Fred knew that Hermione loved Ron even though she never told him...he accepted it. And for two years they kept this secret. When Fred died during the war, Hermione heart was broken and she realised that she, like Fred would die with their secret.


End file.
